Lost In War
by C0lt3r2259
Summary: In this offshoot of the RWBY universe four unique characters will struggle with themselves and the "War" being waged by the Faunus. A year in the future, Nix, Cynthia, Orion, and Scalic will roam the world, but end up in the least of places. They will meet friends, they will meet enemies, and they will become central in the power struggle for Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **NIX**

Nix examined herself in a broken mirror ignoring the grime that streaked her skin, use to its constant presents. Her eyes traced a small cut down her somewhat square jaw. She locked her ember colored eyes and saw a stray white strand hanging from her crimson striped hair. She grabbed it and stuck it back into her ever present ponytail, and felt the small red phoenix emblazoned on her breast pocket for luck. She raised her boot and flung the door open with a solid thud.

Rubble lay in piles along crumbling road, but they had all been pick dry. She now had to go farther afield to find anything useful. She touched the shield on her upper arm, and set off in a random direction. She scrambled onto a pile of rubble and paused to look around. Her house, the only building for miles, stood on the town square. Around that was a rubble field that extended for miles. She turned and continued onward scrambling over pile after pile and occasionally consulting a small scrap of paper. Finally, she stopped and bent down, grabbed a piece of old concrete and set into a rhythm she knew well.

The day had been fruitless, nothing was to be found where she labored. The walk home was long and her stomach grumbled, so she stepped into the forest. She wandered for a while and kept her eye open for anything edible. The sun was low on the horizon when she stumbled into a small clearing. A short sword glinted merrily out of a pile of small stones _'Perfect scrap!'_ She thought excitedly, and reached out to take the blade. The rustle of grass made her turn on her heels. A spear whistled towards her chest! She drove her shoulder into the blow and the jab bounce off. A man in black jeans and a shirt faced her. On the front of his shirt a howling wolf outlined by a full moon blared out. He stood almost four inches smaller then her. His face was hidden by a grim mask with a crack down its right eye. A glint of silver gleamed from behind the crack. He swung again this time towards her head. She Stepped backwards and raised her shield. The blow shook her existence and drove her feet into the soft soil. She smashed her finger on a small button and heard the familiar mechanical wir. Reaching up she ripped the shield off her shoulder. She now gripped the hilt of what was now a eight foot lance and smiled. Without waiting for a repost she dove at the man using her reach to keep out of striking distance. He danced out of the way and tried to advance towards her. Her knuckles whitened as she swung the flat of the blade at the man. His weight pushed against her, but it was too late the man had been knocked off his feet. He landed in a pile across the clearing. Her finger squeezed _Incendens_ trigger and felt the electric pulse run down the weapon. A explosion resounded and where the man had collapsed lay a small crater smattered with burnt wood. The clatter of chains assaulted her ears as the man's spear raced towards her. Reaching up she plucked the projectile out of the air and yanked. The man stumbled forward, panic in his eyes. Her fist shot up. The blow shook her arm and the man fell over gasping for breath. His hand crawled towards her leg and latched on. Kicking him viciously did nothing to loosen the grip. She bent down and punched his temple, the fingers loosened and tightened again. She continued the assault and saw his head lull, but still he latched on. Bringing her foot down on his head, a small snap resounded and the fingers loosened. Striding over to the blade she noticed a small encryption in one of the rocks. "Here lies Mychael ********"

 **Hey guys, before I say anything else, I would like to recognize that this story was a collaborative effort between me and TheLoneWolf555 (Yea I know we have lame names). Anyway, I know this chapter was short, but I can't give you too much can I? I figured it would bring you back anyway ;). Before I ramble too long I would like to say, Have a good rest of your day or night (depending). Plus I would like to apologize for any grammar errors, I tried to catch as many as I could.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **ORION**

 _'Ow'_ was the first thing that came to my mind when I regained consciousness. _'What the hell happened to me and where am I?'_ I thought when I looked around to find that I was lying on a bed. My weapon "Nightfall" was in its spear form and propped up at the foot of the bed. I sat up on the bed trying to remember what happened before I fell unconscious. _'Wait,'_ I froze, _'where is my mask?'_ I reached for my face only to feel my skin. I started to search around for my mask but when I tried to stand up a headache assaulted me and I almost fell over. I groped at my head and found out my forehead was wrapped in bandages. Then I remembered what happened last night. That lady was about to take Mychaels weapon "Dawn" when I rushed her. She was too fast, too trained, and ended up knocking me unconscious, _'But damn how hard did she hit me?'_ I was about to continue looking for my mask when I heard someone speak up behind me.

"Looking for something?" I whipped around, grabbed Nightfall, shifted it to its broadsword form, and got into a battle stance. Leaning against the doorway of the room with her arms crossed was the lady who knocked me out. She had white hair with a crimson stripe in a ponytail. She wore a blue baggy shirt adorned with grease stains, a small red phoenix on her breast pocket and, tawny cargo pants held up plain leather ammo belt. Her eyes are the color of embers set into a somewhat square face. She was about 4 inches taller than I and in her hands was my mask that I carved from a Beowolf mask. It still had the crack through the right eye.

"Who are you?" I asked or rather demanded. She raised her arms as if to surrender and said,

"Waoh there, calm down kid I'm not here to hurt you."

"Oh really? Then who was it that hit me in the head until I lost consciousness?" I shot back

"Last time I checked you were the one who attacked first, I was only acting in self defense." I lowered Nightfall and sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

"Oh… yeah," Then I remembered why I rushed her and pointed at her, "I only did that because I thought you were going to steal my brothers weapon."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that was your brother's weapon? I've only been here for a week and the place was already in ruins." I let out a sigh when I realized she had a point and shifted Nightfall into its compact form, which is a foot long black pole 2 ½ inches in diameter with three small buttons on it, and put it in it's holster on the back of my belt.

"So, who are you? You never gave me your name." I asked her,

"My name is Nix, Nix Thanos." she held out her hand. I walked up to her reached out and shook her hand.

"Orion, Orion Forsythe. So why did you come to this town or what's left of it? You've been here for a week but you haven't done anything." I asked her and let go of her hand. She was about to respond when she stopped and started to stare at me suspiciously.

"How did you know I was here for a week and didn't do anything? Because I haven't seen at all. Have you been stalking me?"

"WHAT!?" I started to blush while shaking my head and waving my arms around frantically, "No, I haven't been stalking you?" She continued to stare at me. It was almost like she was staring into my soul to see if I was lying.

"Then how did you know I was in the clearing when you rushed at me?" She took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"Uh…well you see… I was… uh… um… " I was sweating bullets. I didn't know what to do and honestly, it was scaring me. I don't have much experience with socializing. It's because I didn't spend much time when I was little talking to people and I have literally talked to about 3 girls in my entire life. So yes, I was scared of Nix. She took another step towards me and I was going to step back but I hit the wall.

"So you were stalking me you little pervert." She said while taking another step forward. My back was to the wall and had no other options so I did the only thing I could, I ran. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it at the ground. While Nix was blinded by the smoke I rushed at her, grabbed my mask, and ran out of the room into the hallway. I ran towards the nearest window and jumped through, shattering the window, and cutting my arms. I landed in a roll. put on my mask, and took off like a bat outta hell, cause after all, _'Hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman scorned,'_ I thought to myself as I ran, _'Wise words, I'll have to thank Mychael for telling me when I finally kick the bucket.'_

I risked a look back to see if she was following me just in time to jump to my right when she fired her weapon at me and left a smoking crater where I once was. I had no choice but to use my semblance to enhance my speed. I focused on my semblance and soon my body started to gain a silver glow and spark with a small amount of silver electricity. I lunged forward and started to run on all fours at almost triple my old speed. Don't ask how I'm able to run on all fours cause I don't understand it either, it must have something to do with the fact that I'm a wolf faunus.

I kept running until I was sure she wasn't following me anymore. I stopped and started to examine my surroundings. I was in the forest next to the town and judging by the placement of the sun I had about 3 hours till sundown. I sat against the nearest tree and pulled out all of the things I had to make sure I didn't lose anything. _'Ok lets see. Nightfall, check, mom's necklace, check, silver dust, check, hunting knife, check, smoke bombs, check minus one, mask, check, and eye patch, check. Ok I got everything I had on me when left the house yesterday. I doubt Nix gave up on looking for me so I'll wait till night before I go home.'_ I put everything away and stood up before I started walking again. I walked over to a fallen tree and picked up a chunk of decently sized wood that fell off. _'I wonder how the pups are doing? I haven't seen Eclipse since he left with the pack last year. I might as well see if he's in he area.'_ I looked up at the sky, about 2 hours left. I took a deep breath and let loose a long and loud howl into the sky. I stood there waiting for about 5 minutes before I heard a howl coming from the east. _'Cool he near but why did only he respond instead of the pack leader?'_ I thought to myself as I sat down and started to whittle using my hunting knife.

I was halfway through my little project when I heard something walking towards me. I stopped whittling and turned around to see what was there. It was a large black wolf that stood at three feet tall at the shoulders with white paws and dark blue eyes.

"Been awhile hasn't it Eclipse?" I asked the wolf who gave a wolf's equivalent of a smirk before he replied,

"That it has Orion, that it has."

"So how have you been since last year?"

"Pretty good. I left the pack so I could go out and explore more of the world. By the way where's Mychael and why do you look like you've just ran for your life?" I let out a sigh while standing up.

"Walk with me,this is going to take a while." I started to walk towards my house and Eclipse trotted up to my side and I told him what happened in the last year.

We just arrived at my house when I finished explaining what happened over the year.

"Wow, you've only known the girl for about 2 hours and she already wants to skin you alive. Only you would get into that situation." Eclipse said while laughing at me."And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for happened to Mychael."

"It's ok Eclipse, the past is the past, I won't it define who I am in the future." I told him. I was about to open the front door when Eclipse decided to speak up.

"Uh Orion that Nix you were talking about, did she have long white hair done in a ponytail with crimson stripes?" I froze with my hand on the handle.

"Yes she did. Why do you ask?"

"Well…"

"She's standing right behind me isn't she and she's already charged up her cannon hasn't she?" I asked without turning around. Before he could answer Nix decided to speak up.

"You have 5 minutes to tell me why you were stalking before I fire." I let out a sigh. Today just hasn't been my day. _'Oh Monty Oum, why have you forsaken me?'_ I thought to myself before I turned around and began to tell Nix the truth.

 **TheLoneWolf555 wrote this chapter and will most likely write most of the even chapters. Just as I will write most of the odd chapters. Also, posting two chapters in two days will be rare; However, you can expect another tomorrow at some point. To explain the use of Monty Oum as a curse, people often curse in God's name, so we decided that in RWBY's case Monty was god because he created the world. Also, again I do apologize for any grammar mistakes on our parts. Have a good night or rest of your day and thanks for reading!**

 **Au Revoir**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **SCALIC**

As he walked the snow drifted down lazily and collected on his shoulders. His team had gone, they had run at the first wind of the _S_ class grim, a Beowolf of immense proportions. Of the brief glimpses he caught the beast it stood almost three times his height. Looking down for its tracks he saw its deep prints continuing northward. _'Damn, if I go any further north I'll end up in the north pole .'_ A smirk touched his lips at the thought; however, it quickly disappeared as he trudged on.

He followed the deep tracks further and further north. Hours passes and finally a break in the monotony of the pine tree loomed ahead. His hands wrapped tightly around the weapons that rested on his waist. As he reached the break a curse flew from his lips, the tracks of what seemed like a whole pack criss-crossed the clearing in confusing patterns. A guttural growl rang from the tree line and his arms fired into action. Two shots shattered the silence. A yelp rang in the cold air and he smiled _'Bring it on you fuckers.'_ His index finger felt a small button below the trigger and with a definite push both pistols extended into swords _'My beauties.'_ He readied his blades, the three feet of steel glinting dulling in the dim cloudy light. The first black shadow leapt out of the trees. With a deft swing the Beowolf sprayed blood across the clearing staining the snow. Another two moved forward _'Am I going to have to kill the whole pack?'_ he flicked another button and his swords went limp. The Beowolf's seemed to laugh at him. With a flick of his wrist the first wolf exploded into red chunks. The atmosphere grew more serious and the wolf's eyes burned through the darkness of the trees. Now ten more wolves stalked out of the trees. It was as though they communicated telepathically, all ten lunged simultaneously. Strain showed on his face as he willed he semblance forward. The world seemed to slow, the wolfs were almost on him. Then he vanished and appeared across the clearing. His swords swung in graceful arcs through the air. Almost dancing, he dove into the fray. Blood splashed and splattered the ground, but no corpses stayed. Seconds turned to minutes and no break came. Then a howl silenced the field. The Beowolfs backed off at once. It was a mix of skill and luck that he only had one scratch. While he blessed his luck his query stalked out of the trees. The sight left him awestruck… the beast stood three times as tall and twice as wide, but it still moved with a unmatchable grace. He shook clear his head and began firing. His action became a blur as bullets filled the air. A sound like smashing bone crashed through the air, shards of the Grims bony plate flew off in every direction. It moved, almost too quickly for the eye to track. He leapt into the air a fraction of a second before the space he had occupied was filled with fangs and claws. He landed lightly on the grims back and drove his blades in. The beast howled with pain and tried to rolled over. Quickly he extracted his blades and hopped off, so as to avoid being crushed. He glanced around… nothing. Suddenly he took flight, pain searing his side. He plowed into a tree leaving behind a red splat. His face was buried in the snow, he raised his head and saw the mass of fur approaching him. He sent off his final prayer and cursed his foolishness. He struggled to sit up and faced the Beowolf. Its mouth opened and spittle dripped down its long fangs. Its warm breath rustled his hair which he assumed was now black as pitch. What an ironic situation, to die on his birthday. A whistle resounded and the Beowolf reared, an arrow protruding from what once would have been an eye. Another arrow whistled past and caught the beast in the nose. A horrible gurgling noise emitted from the beast, the sound clawed at his ears. From the tree above him a silhouette dropped. The crack of wood resounded. He clawed at the ground trying to get away, a red streak followed him as he struggled forward ' _NO, NO! I can't get caught'_ he thought hopelessly. Another crack came followed by a yelp; Then three more and the sickening sound of a snapping neck. He rolled over and the silhouette stood over him. It said something unintelligible Scalic tried his hardest to hear, but his vision faded to black.

' _Oum, what happened to me… '_ He tried to sit up, but his side burned too badly. A gentle hand touched his shoulder. He recoiled from the touch and tried to jump up. His side seared and he fell forward. The same hands caught him before he face planted and straightened him up. He looked up and saw dark blue eyes filled with concern. He opened his mouth and only small rasps came out. She smiled lightly, stood up, and turned to her bag. He glimpsed her signa, a water droplet crossed with two blue arrows, as she rooted through the contents of her bag. She stood up and waved her hand, water gathered on her finger tips and filled up a small bowl. She gently raised the bowl to his lips. The water soothed his throat and he drank eagerly. When he had his fill he pushed the bowl away and said "Who are you and where am I?" "You are in Cynthia home, my home." , he ,assumedly Cynthia, said. "and where is that?" He asked. "The north." She waved her hand vaguely. "But where?" He prodded. She shrugged and said "This is where I grew up, beyond a few miles of here I know nothing..." He decided that he was being impolite and raised his hand "I apologize for my manners, I'm Scalic Ragth." She tentatively took the hand "I'm Cynthia Safire, and for a second was wondering why I saved you." She smiled warmly. "Hahaha! My thanks," he stammered. She smiled again, got up, and walked into the other room. He fell back onto his pillow and stared at the beams above him. ' _She is so, beautiful! With her blonde ,blue tipped, hair and that smile!''_ He thought warmly. Then he looked around, the room was small with hewn log walls and a small stone fireplace set into the wall to his right. A fire licked the logs hungrily and curled up around a large iron pot. Cynthia entered the room with bandages tucked under one arm, a bowl of steaming liquid in the other. "Hang on," she said, "why is that streak your hair now pink?" "Uh…" he stuttered. "Hmm now it's purple… strange." She muttered as she tossed the bundle into the pot and set the bowl on the nightstand, the only piece of furniture he had failed to notice. It was a fine dark wood, carved with small snowflakes of every shape and size. She stirred the cloth a few times and drew them out, droplets ran off and down into the fire. She looked at him as though asking permission. He sighed and slid off the blanket. The wound was hidden by bandages stained with three long red blotches. He groped at the bandages and found the knot. His fingers fumble with the knot pulling it loose. The bandages fell away exposing the three long ragged gashes set into his flesh. Blood seeped out of the cut and beaded along the wounds. He drew out a small package and ripped it open with his teeth. Small, long, leaves poured out of the package and he began to mat them across his cut. Finally his wound was dressed and he though _'This is going to be a long few months.'_

 **I wrote this chapter, and as usual, I apologize for any grammar mistakes I might have missed. Of course I'm sorry to say that the next chapter may be a week or so out, so hold on tight.**

 **Thanks for reading,** **Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Nix**

"So let me get this straight." I said while pointing my MAC cannon at Orion, "This town was run over by grimm leaving you as the only survivor?" He nodded, "Then a lone hunter named Mychael found you and trained you for 5 years before he was killed when bandits and mercenaries attack on your 16th birthday?" He winced slightly but still nodded, "Since you haven't had much social interactions with people, especially girls, you spied/stalked me to see if I was a bad person before you tried talking to me?" He nodded once more. I continued to stare at him for a couple of seconds. I inwardly smirked when he seemed to get even more nervous, "That still doesn't explain why you ran away from me earlier. You could have just said you were uncomfortable." He looked away to try and hid the small blush he got when I asked him.

"Well you see since I have only talked to a total of 3 women in my life I may have a small case of… gynophobia." He said to me while still looking away. I tried to keep in my laughter but after 10 seconds I dropped my weapon and fell to the ground laughing.

"Your… hahaha… scared of… hahaha… women and… females in… hahaha… general!" I yelled at him while laughing. I was laughing so hard my stomach started to hurt.

"Hey! it's not my fault! The fact that the first girl I meet after 6 years ends up trying to kill me!" He yells at me but I'm too busy laughing at him to reply. After a couple of minutes I managed to calm myself down.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said while sheepishly scratching the back of my head. Orion looked me for a couple of seconds before he sighed and rubbed his head.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot earlier so how about we start over." I thought about it for a couple of seconds before I decided to agree.

"Sure." Orion smiled and held out his hand.

" names Orion, Orion Forsythe. Just a simple wolf faunus looking for a way in life." I smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"My name is Nix Thanos, a rogue huntress of Beacon Academy." I let go of Orion hand when he looked to his right.

"And this is Eclipse a good friend of mine." I looked down to find a large wolf sitting on the ground next to Orion. _'Huh, I completely forgot he was there.'_ The wolf looked at me and nodded his head.

"Hello." I greeted the wolf. Eclipse walked over to me and stared at me like he was expecting something.

"He wants you to pet him." I nodded my head and started to pet eclipse on his head. Eclipse let out a low growl, but not a threatening one. It was more like he was relaxing. Orion let another sigh while rubbing his head.

"Come on, we can talk more at my house. Follow me." He gestured for me to follow him so I did and Eclipse walked right next to me while I continued to pet him.

 **Orion**

I opened the door to my house, it was a small almost like an apartment. The kitchen and living room were in one room and there was a bedroom to the right and a bathroom to the left. I started to walk towards to the couch I had at the far end of the room

"Hey Orion I was wondering, if there was an attack on the town why didn't anybody come and help them?" Nix asked me.

"Cause the grimm attacked so fast that and brutally that it was over before anybody knew what happened until they were dead." I replied.

"Then what happened to the bandits and mercenaries that came later?" I stopped, even after a year I still don't like to talk about what happened to them.

"There's a reason I'm the only one who knows what happened here." I said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Oh, I see… so where are their weapons?"

"Wait… what?" I was honestly surprised. I was expecting her to be scared or at least hesitant.

"If you're the only one who knows what happened here then you must know what happened to their weapons cause I haven't found any of them yet and I doubt they're in your house cause its pretty small." I was giving her a surprised look look, _'Does she honestly not care about what happened or is she just dumb?'_

"So where are their weapons?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when she spoke again.

"Oh right, follow me." I replied. I walked over to the couch and moved it out of the way. their was a large trap door with a key pad under the couch. I put the code in and opened the trapdoor. It was pitch black, I couldn't see the bottom, probably because I turned the lights off down their. Nix walked up next to me while scratching Eclipse behind his ears.

"Ohhh, this girl has magic fingers, I wonder what else she can do with them?" said Eclipse but only I could understand him. I forgot how perverted Eclipse is.

"Perverted old mutt." I said while I kicked him down the trapdoor.

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiic-" He shouted but was cut off when he hit the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Asked a surprised Nix.

"Trust me, you do not want to know what that perverted mutt was thinking." I said before jumping down. I could see perfectly fine in the dark but Nix, who jumped down after me, couldn't see so I walked towards the light switch and flicked it on. i could hear Nix gasp at what she saw. I couldn't blame her, I would be surprised too if I wasn't the one who made this underground workshop/armory/forge.

It was at least 5 times bigger than my house, their was a forge and workbench in the north corner, several weapon racks covering the east corner, several computers, electronic parts, and another table in the south corner, a large ring in the center with training dummies, and we were in the west corner next to a ladder that leads up to my house.

"Come on I'll show you the weapons." I said while walking over to the weapons rack. Upon closer inspection the racks were on a revolver type wheel in the wall, so I could store more weapons. Nix let out a gasp when she saw all of the weapons. I pointed to the closest rack,

"Here are all of the bladed and close range weapons." Nix let out another gasp and I swear I could see stars in her eyes. I pointed to the rack next to it,

"Here are all of the ranged and guns." Nix gasped again and this time I could see stars in her eyes and it was starting to freak me out. I pointed to the last two racks which instead of weapons had several bins with labels on them.

"And here are all of the salvageable and usable parts I could find." Nix let out a strange noise almost like a sigh and a groan mixed, but before I could ask her if she was ok I smelt something strange. It was sweet and something else that I hadn't smelt before. I turned to look at Nix and she had a strange look on her face and a small blush as well.

"Are you ok Nix, you're blushing and do you smell anything?" I asked her. She jumped a little and her blush spread until her face was almost as red as the streaks in her hair.

"I'm ok you don't have to worry I'm just surprised that their were so many weapons. You made it sound like it was a small group of people, but there's enough weapons here to supply a small army." She replied.

"Ok then follow me so I can finish the tour." I said while walking over to the forge. When we got their the forge was their were several parts thrown about on the worktable as well as some blueprints that were partially covered.

"What are the blueprints for?" She asked. I picked up the blueprints and put them away. I picked up some of the parts.

"Can you pick up the rest of the parts please?" I asked her.

"Ok, but what are they for and you still haven't answered my question."She replied while picking up the rest of the parts.

"Instead of telling you I'll show you, now come on I've spent for ever coming up with the design and building the parts and I don't want to waste another minute." I said while running over to the south corner. I laid the parts down and started to put them together at a fast rate.

 **Nix**

I caught up with Orion and laid the parts on the table with the few remaining parts that orion had brought. He was putting the parts together at an extremely fast rate, his arms were a blur. _'He must be using his semblance or something to increase his speed.'_ I thought to myself and I was correct when I caught a glimpse of silver electricity run down his arms. _'I wonder what he is making? Maybe another weapon, no it's too square and i don't see a blade or barrel, maybe a piece of armor, no they're too many parts and it's too small to wear.'_ I continued to think to myself when I was reminded of the 'incident' that happened earlier.

"Orion do you have a bathroom down here or is it upstairs in your house?" I asked him.

"I only have the one upstairs." He replied without even looking from what he was putting together.

"Ok thanks." I said before I started to walk over towards the ladder that lead up to his house. I was about to climb up when I accidentally kicked something and it let out a small yelp of pain. It was Eclipse, I had completely forgotten he even existed.

"Sorry about that Eclipse I didn't see you there." I apologized to him. He let out a small growl and shrugged his shoulders. I nodded to him and proceeded to climb up the ladder and go to the restroom.

When I got back to his basement/armory/forge/training room/computer room, you know what I'm calling it his bunker. So when I got back to his bunker he was done with what he was building. I walked up to him to look at what he built. It was a small black rectangle with what looked like a loading bar and two smaller rectangles on the left and right side that were silver in color. I was about 5 inches tall, 8 inches long, and an inch thick. Before I could ask him what it was he started to talk to someone who clearly wasn't me or Eclipse because he was still by the ladder.

"Alpha is the system ready?" I was about to tell him no one was there when I was interrupted again.

"Yes it is ready Creator." A voice said it echoed a little ,almost as if a man and woman were talking at the same time.

"Is it compatable with my aura? And would you please stop calling me Creator, it's really annoying."

"Yes it compatible with your aura and no I will continue to call you Creator just cause it annoys you." The voice, Alpha I presume, let a small chuckle which was slightly creepy since its voice echoed. Orion nodded before he started to channel his aura into the new device. The loading bar thing started to fill up with a silver almost as if it was charging. When it was done filling up he stopped using his aura. I decided to ask him what it was,

"So what is that?" Orion let a yelp and jumped into the air before looking at me.

"Don't scare me like that, I almost dropped my newest creation. Alpha why didn't you tell me she was here?!" he yelled/asked.

"Cause I wanted to see her scare you." Replied Alpha.

"Of course you did." He let out a sigh before continuing, "This my newest creation, a hoverboard." He pressed on the left silver rectangle and the device folded out until it was the same shape as a skate board minus the wheels. He let go of it and it started to hover about 4 or 5 inches above the ground.

"Cool but what was the other button for and who is this Alpha you keep talking to?" I asked him. He picked up the board and it folded in on itself until it was in it original form. He pressed the right button and it folded out again, except it was in the shape of a snowboard.

"The smaller form if for quick maneuvers while the longer form is for traveling longer distances without much interference. Alpha is a artificial intelligence that me and Mychael created about half a year ago." He returned the board to it original form and we started to walk back to the ladder and go up stairs.

"Does it have to go back to its original form before it can switch into another form?"

"Yes it does but I only need one more part and then It can switch forms without having to return to the original."

"Then why didn't you add it?"

"I ran out of them and need to go to Vale to get some more." When we got up the ladder we walked outside and I pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Since your going to Vale can you pick up some of those parts then?" He looked at the piece of paper before handing it back.

"No you can go get them by yourself I only have enough money for my parts at the moment."

"What if I gave you the money?"

"No, if you have the money than you can get them yourself." I was starting to get annoyed, it's not like I was asking him to get much, just some stuff ammo. We were standing in front of his house as well.

"Incase you forgot I'm a rogue huntress, I can't just so up and not go unnoticed. Especially since Beacon is in Vale."

"Then why don't you just wear a hood or borrow one mf my cloaks."

"Then why don't you just get the stuff I need?!" I started to raise my voice cause I was starting to get mad.

"Because you can get it yourself!" He raised his voice as well. But before we could continue we were interrupted by somebody.

"Are we interrupting something? Cause we can always come back later?"

 **Eclipse**

I yawned before standing up only find that it was completely dark in Orion's bunker. I looked around to find that I was alone and they had closed the trapdoor, that only Orion knew the code too.

"Uh… guys?" Nobody answered.

"Orion… are you their?" More silence.

"Anybody?"

 **Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. With schools end it took way longer then thought to get this chapter finished. This Whole chapter was done by TheLoneWolf, and as always I do apologize for any missed grammar mistakes.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave a review!**

 **Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Cynthia**

Two very surprised people stood looking stupidly at her and Scalic. Mouths half open with unspoken words. One was rather tall with mostly white hair, and the other looked, or rather reminded her of a wolf. Scalic stepped forward and waved his hand in front of their eyes, no sign of fear was present even with what they had just been talking about. The tall one straightened and held out her hand, "Uh… Hi…I'm Nix." Cynthia took it "Hello," she smiled brightly, "I'm Cynthia." They locked eye and she saw, hidden behind the polished exterior, anger. At who she didn't know. She saw her hand fidget with the plate on her shoulder. She turned to look at the other and saw that his face looked freshly starched. His eyes focused somewhere over her shoulder and appeared glazed. Nix raised her hand and smacked him in the back of the head. He pitched forward and gave Nix a searing look, but relented. He extended his hand tentatively. Cynthia grasped it tightly and saw something that confirmed her suspicions, the tip of a tail poking out from his pants leg. Scalic had done his intros and was now twirling one of his guns around his finger. His hair was a odd colored rainbow, ranging from very light blue, to a very white pink, then to a shade of orange. She was relieved to see that orange, it meant he was at least taking some caution with Nix and Orion. She saw Nix look over her shoulder she raised her hand to shade her eyes and said "It's getting late, you can spend the night at my house if you like." Before she could open her mouth Scalic touched her shoulder saying, "That would be lovely." and smiled warmly. She looked at him and saw that same orange, the otly thing she could take comfort in this situation. The rogue huntress and wolf faunus didn't help put her at ease. Nix started to lead them down a series of crumbling streets. Scalic fell in line and even if he appeared relaxed she saw that he continued to twirl one of his guns around his finger. _'If there is one thing I can trust its that he learned caution from the incident that happened almost two years ago.'_ She thought this as she followed the group to a crumbling house. Nix jiggled the lock and the door opened to a room that appeared to be more of a workshop then a living room. Bits of scrap littered the "coffee table" which was just a old wood crate the couch had oil and grease stains on it the armchair appeared to be the only undamaged peace of the room. Which, unfortunately Nix promptly sat herself down in, but not before shifting all the stuff to a bench in the corner and tucking away a pair of gloves in her belt. Scalic plopped on the couch and Cynthia sat gingerly on it. Orion on the other hand sat on the floor legs crossed. "Don't you have your own home Orion?" Nix said as she pulled out a small portable stove and lit it.

"Yes," he said rolling his eyes, "but, I much prefer not being alone… it gets tiring after awhile."

"Its not as if I have been doing it for years or anything," snapped Nix, "Oh, wait…"

" You two fight like cats and dogs," guffawed Scalic, "and, I can't imagine you know each other well based on the commentary." Nix and Orion turned on their heels towards Scalic, eyes almost flaming and began shouting gibberish. He held up his hands in exasperation, and they continued on for a while, and then suddenly as it started it stopped. They both huffed and Scalic began laughing, "HA HA HA… sounds as if you both had a stressful day!"

Nix Starred it wide eyed surprise, "H...How can you laugh at something like that?" She sputtered

"Well, If you have been through what I have you could laugh at quite a bit." Scalic said thoughtfully lifting up his shirt. A gasp escaped Nix's lips, and Orion stared with wide eyes. A long white scar ran from his bellybutton to just under his breastbone. Cynthia just looked at it with teary eyes, "You almost died that day…" she sniffled

"The keyword there was almost," Scalic sighed, " Foolish to hunt S class grim alone… luck you were there Cynthia, Else me and the grim would have died that day." Orion shifted uncomfortably and moved the hair out of his eye exposing an eye patch. He lifted the patch away exposing a puckered scar that ran across his closed lid. "I see I'm not the only one." Scalic said dropping his shirt

"Indeed, except my past is a lot darker than yours." Orion whispered

"Something I don't doubt, after all this city is the great error of the Hunters," Scalic sighed, " a reason that most of us are in this room now..."

Both Orion and Nix looked surprised and spoke up at the same time "How is it you know that?"

"To long as story to tell now," Scalic said a little too quickly, "But by you looks you know the story?"

Orion stood and marched out of the door _'It's all to painful, Mychael dead, and my past resurfacing'_ He flung his door open and collapsed on his bed. After all he would need his rest to get to vale tomorrow.

 **Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. We were not able to write as much as we liked over the summer, and then schools start messed us all up; However, today we are releasing 4 more chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave a review!**

 **Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Orion**

 _ **"**_ _Come on Mychael you know I don't celebrate my birthday." I complained as Mychael dragged me towards the center of the town, which is still in ruins._

 _"So you don't want the gift I made for you, and I worked so hard to make them for my little bro." He said in mock sadness._

 _"I guess I have no choice since you made me something, so lets gets this thing over. I want to go back to my training." I said while catching up to him._

 _"It's always training with you. You seriously need to get a girlfriend or some kind of hobby." He said back. I just gave him a dry look._

 _"You do remember we are the only ones here and your girlfriend 'Beth' isn't here either." I said with finger quotes because I have never seen her so I'm beginning to doubt she even exist. Mychael sheepishly scratched the back of his head._

 _"Oh… yeah, and Beth isn't here because she is busy."_

 _"That what you always say." I replied. Mychael was about to say something but we had reached the town center. Their was a table set up with a small box on it and a note. I ignored the note and went straight for the box. I opened it up and pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves with silver metal on the back of the hand and first digit of each finger._

 _"The fabric is infused with dust and and the metal is silver with silver dust infused into it. It allows you to channel your aura into them so you can use your semblance for close quarters combat." Mychael said when I pulled out the gloves. I put them on to find that they fit perfectly. I hugged Mychael and thanked him repeatedly._

 _"Woah there, calm down, it's just a gift." He said surprised that I was hugging and thanking him._

" _Yeah but it's the only gift that I've gotten from anybody other that my necklace from my mother." I said while letting him go._

" _Well in that case you can expect more in the future." I was about to reach for the note when I smelt several different people and faunus enter the town. I was about to tell Mychael when I heard a gunshot._

 _I turned around to block the bullet._

 _Mychael jumped in front of me._

 _I heard the bullet tearing through flesh._

 _Mychael fell back and hit the ground, unmoving._

 _I saw the glint of metal from a gun in the distance._

 _Then the world went red._

I woke up gasping for breathe while clutching my chest. I was covering in a cold sweat and my bed was soaked. I calmed myself down and looked at the clock on my bed stand. It read 4:30am. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I looked into the mirror and stared at my reflection. I still looked the same, pale skin, larger than normal canine that sticks out when I close my mouth, sliver left eye with a slit pupil, black eye patch that covers my right eye, black hair with silver ends that covers my right eye, and the scar that goes through my right eye. The only difference is that my skin looks even paler than normal and I have bags under my eye. I let out a sigh and proceeded to wash my face and jump into the shower.

After I finished washing up and eating a small breakfast that I made, I walked over to the corner of my living room and pulled up a loose floorboard. Under the board was a small wooden box with my initials carved into it, 'OKF', Orion Knox Forsythe, but when I go into Vale its Xero. I walked over to my couch and sat on it. I opened the box and pulled out a note, the note that Mychael gave me on my birthday.

 _Dear Orion,_

 _Hey little bro it's me Mychael and I know you don't celebrate your birthday but I went ahead and gave you a gift anyway. You've probably already opened the box and left the note. I know I've already told you this but you are the little brother I've always wanted and if I did have a brother I'd want him to be like you. It doesn't matter if we aren't related by blood I'll always consider you my brother. Happy birthday._

 _From your badass big bro,_

 _Mychael_

I wiped away the lone tear that slid down my face and put the note back in the box and put the box away. I walked into my room and put on my hoodie and grabbed my mask. I scribbled down a quick note, walked outside, and stuck the note to my front door. I put on my mask, threw down my hoverboard, hopped on, and started riding towards Vale.

It took about three days going at full speed to get to Vale. When I got to the outskirts of Vale I got off of my board and put it away in my hoodie. I flipped up my hood and started walking towards my objective. I arrived at the shop after about an hour of walking. The store was called "Sterin and Sons" and as you can guess is owned by a man named Sterin and his two sons, he also has a daughter named Cathy who is incharge of the cash register and handling orders. I walked into the store and walked over towards the cash register. Their was a woman who was in her mid-twenties. She was wearing some dirty jeans, a dirty checkered button up shirt, and a pair of goggles around her neck. She has bright green eyes and short messy blonde hair that reaches the back of her neck. She recognized me when she saw me.

"Hey Xero been awhile since you were here last. I thought you forgot about me." She said pouting at the end. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh please, how could I forget about you, especially after that… _incident_." I said while shivering at the end.

"Oh yeah… well are you here for the usual or is it something particular?" She asked. I pulled out a piece of paper and the one that Nix gave to me, _'I might as well get what she wants so she'll shut up.'_ I thought.

"Can you get me everything that's on those papers?" I asked. Cathy looked at the papers and typed some stuff on her computer.

"I can get you everything on these papers. Are you going to pay now or will you add them to your tab?"

"I pay now so how much will it be?" I asked while pulling out my wallet.

"That'll be 350 Lien plus tax so 371 Lien total." She said while handing me a check. I handed her the Lien, she put it in the register and walked towards the back.

"Hold on while I go get the parts." I nodded and started to hum a little song in my head while I waited. After about 3 minutes of waiting I was about to go and look around the store when I felt a gun get pushed up against my head.

"I want to live to see tomorrow then give my all of your lien." Said a voice behind me. I let out a sigh and got ready to react.

"You really want to do this?" I asked.

"Just hurry up before I put a bullet through you head."

"You asked for this." The man didn't have to replied because I spun around and kicked him in the gut launching him into the wall behind me, unconscious. Cathy walking the store from the back just as the guy slid down the wall.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" She asked while handing me a small bag. I put the parts in the pockets that I have inside my hoodie.

"Probably not. Well it was good seeing you again Cathy, later." I said while walking outside, waving.

"Later Xero." Was all I heard before the door closed.

I continued to walk towards the edge of Vale that's near Beacon cause it closer to the forest. I pulled out the parts for my board and my board itself, in its folded up form. First I took the battery that was synced to my aura, then I opened up the board so the core was visible. There were two different parts in the core; the one for the small board option, and the one for the long board option. I put the parts that I bought into the core and watched as the the two different parts for options fixed themselves to the new part. After they linked together I closed up the board and put the battery back in. I flipped the board over and looked at it loading bar, 1%. I let out a sigh, _'This is going to take a while.'_ I thought to myself.

I continued to walk towards the edge of Vale while holding my board in my left hand. I was about to start humming a song in my head when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around and found myself staring into a pair of silver eyes. The pair of eyes belonged to a girl how looked around the age of 15 with pale skin and black hair with red highlights.

"Uh… can I help you?" I asked her.

"Uh oh yeah I wanted to ask you something?" She said while taking a step back so she wasn't in my face.

"Sure go ahead."

"I wanted to ask you if you were a hunter. I was in the store you were in a couple of minutes ago and saw you kick that guy that had the gun to your head. I go to Beacon, but I've never seen you before. I wanted to know if you're a hunter."

"No, I'm not a hunter I just know how to defend myself when someone attacks. If that's all then I gotta go." I said while turning around only to find myself staring into a pair of amber eyes. Really, again?

"Um… hello. Can I help you with something?" I asked while backing up. While I was backing up my mask almost fell out off my hoodie. I grabbed it hopefully before anybody saw it.

"What was that?" asked someone from behind the amber eyed girl. I looked towards them to find a group of people behind her. The only problem was that they were all girls. This day is just turning into my nightmare, isn't it. _'At least it can't get worse… I just jinxed myself didn't I?'_ I thought to myself. There were five of them in total, six if you count the girl behind me. Their was the amber eyed girl with black hair, a white haired girl with ice blue eyes, a red haired girl with green eyes, a blonde girl with lavender eyes, and a orange haired girl with turquoise eyes, she also looked like she was on a sugar high. _'What is up with these girls and hair colors. Black with red highlights, black, white, yellow, red, and orange. I bet the one with white hair is called Weiss and the one with black hair is Blake.'_ I thought to myself.

"That thing you just grabbed from your hoodie." Said White.

"You mean this?" I said and pulled out one of the parts that Nix wanted.

"No not that."

"Maybe this?" I pulled out another one.

"Not that either."

"Okay how about this?" Pulled out another.

"Not that either" She was starting to get mad.

"How about this?" I pulled yet another one while holding back a smirk.

"No, the white one!"

"Oh okay you mean this?" I said while pulling out a white part that Nix conveniently wanted.

"Oh for the love of Monty. Do you know who I am?!" She yelled and I swear one of her veins was bulging on her forehead.

"No."

"I am Weiss Schnee." She said while putting her hands on her hips. _'Hah I called it.'_

"You mean The Weiss Schnee!?" I said while faking surprise. She smiled while puffing out her chest.

"Yes the heiress to the Schnee du-" She didn't get to finish because I cut her off.

"Never heard of you before and I don't care." I deadpanned. She face planted while everyone else started laughing.

"Why you." She said while reaching for a rapier on her waist. The Black haired one grabbed her shoulder.

"Calm down Weiss."

"But Blake…" Complained Weiss. _'Again, I called it.'_ I was about to start walking away when I forgot about my mask and it fell out of my hoodie. _'Shit!'_ I started to sweat when all of them turned towards me and glared, except the orange haired one, her's looked more like a pout.

"So you are part of the White Fang." They started to walk towards me while reaching for their weapons. I was too scared to move. _'Damn gynophobia, why now?!'_ I yelled to myself. I did the only thing my body allowed me to. Run…

I sent a surge of electricity out through the ground and it caused the street lamps to burst from too much power. The sudden flash distracted the girls giving me enough time to grab my mask, throw down a smoke bomb, and run.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yelled Ruby. I ignored her and kept running. I glanced down at my board to check it progress, 25%. _'Damn, it's taking longer that I thought and I don't really have time. Guess I'll have to keep running.'_ I thought while sidestepped a person in front of me. I yelled a quick sorry but kept running. I risked a look back to see how close they were only to have to jump to the left when I saw a red blur rush at me. The rest were right behind me. I looked forward again to find that the red blur was the girl with black hair and red highlights. She held out her arms to catch me. I crouched down on all fours while digging my claws into the ground to slow myself down. I skidded to a stop on all fours like a wolf ready to lunge. I heard the rest of them stop behind me and surround me.

"If you drop your weapon and come quietly then we won't have to hurt you." Demanded Weiss behind me. They couldn't see my face because I still had my hood up.

"Sorry I'm not a White Fang member." I said while tensing my leg and arm muscles.

"Even if you aren't a member of the White Fang you still need to come with us to confirm it." I heard Blake say. I slowly looked to my left to find an alley near us right behind the girl with red hair. I let out a smirk and saw the girl with red hair tense up and raise her shield and ready her sword.

"Sorry but I have people to see and places to be." I said while tensing my arm and leg muscles. I slowly activated my semblance causing silver electricity to run down my legs and arms. I rushed at the red head and jumped at her. She raised her shield to block but I landed on it and jumped off of it into the alley. I heard the girls start to follow me. I ran towards the end of the alley and let my smirk turn into a full blown grin when I found it was a dead end.

"You've got nowhere else to go. Just give up Sparky." Shouted one of the girls. I ignored them while jumping at the wall and latching in with my claws. I started to claw my way up the building at a fast rate because of my semblance increasing my speed. I heard a couple of them gasp. I quickly grabbed on to the edge of the roof and pulled myself up onto the roof. I didn't slow down and kept running towards the edge of the roof. I looked around to find that I was on one of the tallest building around this area. The only other building this size was several blocks ahead of me, but there was still a large gap. I heard the girls land on the roof behind me. I started to run on all fours to increase my speed and I jumped when I got to the edge of the building. I sailed through the air towards the other building. My instinct kicked in telling me to dodge so I spun around and watched as a black ribbon missed me by an inch. I continued to fly towards the building, but I wasn't going to land on the roof. I held my arms and smashed through the window. I rolled to land safely and skidded to a stop. I looked around and saw a couple of people in the room. One was an old guy with grey hair, round glasses, and he was holding a cane. The other person was a middle aged woman with blonde hair and green eyes, she looked familiar for some reason. Everyone else were generic business people. We all stood their in an uncomfortable silence until the blonde lady's face went red with anger.

"YOU!" She shouted while pulling out a riding crop. She apparently has telekinesis because one of the desks suddenly launched at me. I didn't have time to react so it smashed into my face and launched me back.

"Oh shi-" I got cut off because apparently I did something to piss her off because she launched the desk so hard that I smashed through the wall behind me and kept going till I crashed into a tree. A tree in the forest that was at least about half a mile away from the building. I black out when I hit the tree.

I woke up a couple of minutes later to the sound of voices near me.

"Come on sparky shouldn't be far. We saw him get launched over here." So it was the group of girls who thought he was with the White Fang. I let out a growl from the pain in my back. I fought through the pain and pulled out my board, hoping it wasn't crushed. 95%, good it wasn't crushed and it was almost done charging. I looked around and hid behind a tree. The voices were getting louder.

"He should be around here somewhere." Said one of them. I was about to get my hopes up when I smelt something familiar. A Faunus, a cat faunus. _'Shit, that means… '_

"He's over there behind that tree." Said what sounded like Blake. _'that she can smell me too.'_ I finished my train of thought when I heard them rushing towards me. I jumped up into the tree and started jumping from limb to limb towards the edge of the forest.

96%

I slipped, fell down and landed on my right arm, dislocating it. I slowly stood up and looked behind me to find that the girls had caught up and where standing behind me with their weapons drawn. I backed up and brought up my left hand because my right one was hanging limply by my side. The redhead shifted her sword into a javelin and threw it at my should to pin my hoodie. I turned my head and caught the handle in my mouth, grabbed my right shoulder, and popped my arm back into place. The javelin in my mouth muffled my scream. I grabbed the javelin in my now working right arm and threw it back at the redhead. While the group was distracted I turned and continued to run

97%

I jumped to the left and kept myself from becoming a wolf faunus shish-ka-bob when the red head threw her javelin again. I sent a small burst of electricity through the ground at them. Not enough to hurt them but enough to paralyze them. I looked back to find that Blake and the girl with red highlights dodge the attack.

"Watch out Ruby, his semblance must be electrokinesis." Warned Blake.

"What does that mean?" Asked the now named Ruby. Blake let out a sigh and continued.

"He can control electricity, most likely that silver electricity of his that he used earlier."

"Oh… thats cool too." Replied Ruby. I was slightly impressed that could have a somewhat casual conversation while still chasing after me.

98%

I reached a clearing at the edge of a cliff. I stopped at the edge and turned around. Ruby and Blake stood next to each other with their weapons drawn. Blake had a what looked like a Variant ballistic chain scythe in its chain scythe form and Ruby had a large scythe that looked like it could fold in itself to make it smaller.

"Just give up and come with us quietly and we won't have to hurt you." Said Blake. I let out a sigh and held up my arms. My board was in my left hand.

"Drop the square, thingy." Said Ruby. I let go of my board allowing it to fall. I caught it with my foot and set it down in front of me to keep it from breaking. I glanced down at it.

99%

It's not full but it'll have to do. I used my foot and pressed the button to change it into its snow board form. It wasn't powered up so it didn't hover. Blake and Ruby were wondering what I was doing but still kept their weapons ready. I slowly put my foot on the end of the board. I looked back at them.

"Remember this day as the day you almost caught Xero." I said while kicking the board behind me off of the cliff. I gave them a two finger salute and allowed myself to fall back off of the cliff. They let out a gasp and ran towards me. Since Ruby was faster she grabbed one half of Blake weapon while blake held the end of the ribbon. Ruby jumped after me while Blake stayed on the edge of the cliff ready to pull up Ruby.

100%

I let out a small laugh and put my feet on the board. I use my aura to stick to the board. The bottom of the board started to glow silver. I used it as a snowboard and slid down the cliff out of Ruby's reach. I reached the end of the cliff and kicked off of the cliff and continued to ride towards home, not bothering to look back.

It took me a about five days to get back because I was exhausted from the chase. I was walking towards the edge of the town ruins when I ran into Nix. She looked at me expectantly. I gave her the parts that she wanted.

"I knew you would get them." I held out my hand

"Those parts cost me 250 Lien. prices went up since last time." I said. Nix reached into her pocket before giving my the Lien.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you." I turned around and started walking towards my house when Nix stopped me.

"What's that on your back?" I reached up and pulled something off of my back. It was a small 1 inch diameter round black machine with a blinking red light. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what it was. A tracking device.

"Oh shit"

 **Not much to say other than Enjoy!**

 **Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Nix**

Nix cradled her new parts as she walked into her house, and laid each of them gently into the right place, almost as if she were tucking in children. Hooking a stool with her foot she sat down and began to work. She pulled out a few tools; However, only a few minutes passed before she began to hear a steady low rumble. At first it was ignored, but it began to grow steadily louder. Annoyed she stood up and strode to the door. She kicked it viciously and stormed out side looking around for the source of the noise. Her heart dropped. Two bullheads rose above the treeline, their engines purring quietly. Even if most couldn't hear them her ears, trained from years of the quiet wilderness, could. Scalic lounged nearby on the crumbled fountain his face buried in a book. Nix caught his attention and pointed. Looking up Scalic's usual demeanor became serious. He rose and looked at Cynthia who was already staring at the advancing ships.

Orion sat atop a pile of rubble watching the horizon ears perked. The noise reached him long before anyone else, but he didn't move. His mind was moving rapidly trying to decide what to do. Then he heard a door burst open and turned around. Nix, Cynthia, and Scalic were all looking on at the sky, weapons drawn.

"I met these people when I went into Vale," Orion stated, "I suggest we spread out. After all their strength is in numbers."

"And exactly how many of them are there?" Questioned Nix

"Stated simply six, there could be more," said Orion pulling on his mask, " However, all of them are hunters and huntresses."

"You are an ass," Nix spat, " but, we shall deal with them."

"Why?" Orion said, but Nix was already storming off

Nix left the group and went some distance away from her house ' _After all there was some valuable shit in there'_ She thought taking a seat on a large bit of collapsed house. She watched as the ships dropped low and opened their doors. She saw eight distinctly colored blots leap out of the ships in pairs. She quietly wondered which pair would find her. After all, they seemed oblivious to her presents. It seemed like hours that Nix waited, tense and nervous. Finally, the clattering of pebbles resounded over the hill in front of her. Two figures, one clad in white the other red and gold, peaked the hill. Their weapons were drawn, ready to use. Nix rose and hefted the shield off her arm taking a defensive stance. The two huntresses froze weapons raised.

"We don't know who you are, but stand.." the white one was cut off by the whir of machinery clawing at her ears. Nix had already lunged for an attack her lance extended inches aside from her targets chest. Something was wrong, a stab like that wouldn't have missed, ever. She leaped back before the two could retaliate. Studying the scene more carefully Nix picked up nothing. That was until they attacked. Their attacks, slow at first began to speed up she deflected each blow until she felt something, a tug on her lance. The tug was light, but it was enough to spark an idea. She began to counterattack. Each time her strike seemed true she found herself off mark. With this disparity her blows were easy to perry. Then Nix did something nobody expected, she started using her semblance. Smoke and ash began to stream from her body and she charged forward. The two people stepped aside for the strange figure, but as she passed the smoke entwined the two. She drove her lance into the ground using it to flip backwards over her opponents and in one smooth motion slipped on the strange metallic gloves. Encasing them in a smoke. She closed her eyes and plunged into the half-sphere of smoke she created. She could sense everything, including the two people back to back.

 **Pyrrha**

Pyrrha thought that the fight would be easy, of course that was until the lady abandoned her weapon and started using her semblance. They now stood back to back surrounded in dense smoke and ash. Unable to see more than a few inches in front of themselves, they dared not move. Weiss' back was firmly against hers so long as… Weiss' warmth had gone! She spun around only to see her dainty figure crumpled on the ground a gaping hole in her side. Red spread across her pristine white clothes, forming a red blotch that grew steadily. She heard the ragged breathing that meant Weiss was out of commission and a scrape that meant her enemy was close at hand. She left Weiss and turned towards where she last heard the scraping of stones. She tried to pierce the thick smoke, and was shocked to find it dissipating. Feet in front of her stood the woman with thin wisps of smoke trailing off her skin, her fist were raise in a typical hand to hand fighting style. Pyrrha studied her opponent, and saw that her hands, splattered with blood, were encased in strange gloves. She gulped _'So, that's what happened to Weiss'_ and dove forward prepared to attack. The woman opened her palm and struck her spear, the impact shook her arm. Then without warning she felt something smash into her shield, it bent inward creaking in complaint. She looked up and saw that the lady's hand had struck her shield. Strange cylinders flared out from each of her knuckles then suddenly as she saw then they were gone. She swiped the hand off her shield and tried to attack again. It was too a similar result and this time it wasn't her shield. The palm caught her side and she spun around, her aura catching the brunt of the force. Then the heel of a boot spun into her head and stars exploded in her vision then a fist filled her vision and caught the bridge of her nose. An snap rung in her ears and the sky darkened.

 **Nix**

Nix stood over the limp bodies of the two, but there was no smile of victory on her face. She bent down and examined the wound she left on the one dressed in white. The bleeding had stopped but the gaping hole remained in her side. It was something no aura could erase completely. She would alway have a scar now. Nix sighed and grabbed the girls by their scruffs dragging them, not to gently, back to the landing zone so they would eventually be picked up.

 **Scalic**

Scalic stood, leaning on one of his swords like a cain. He spun the other, in its pistol forum, around his finger in an absent minded way. The quiet was eerie, in a way it was too quiet. Then he heard a blast, from what? He did not know, but he raised his weapons flicking one back into its pistol forum. Then another blast, closer this time, blew its way through a rubble pile to his left. He stepped to avoid the rubble spewed at him.

A girl with long yellow hair laughed as she saw rubble pelt her prey. He, or so she assumed, went down under the heap. She walked towards him no fear in her face. Leaning down she smiled at the man trapped under the boulder.

"You _sir_ are under arrest," she smiled in cocky voice

"Oh?" he gasped, " I don't think so!"

She frowned and raised her hand to fire. The girl in black reached out to stop her, but the time had passed. The click of a misfire echoed around the rubble. Yang reached down to extract the bullet; However, when she pulled it loose the black powder blew out in the wind and the pellets bounced off her gauntlet. She raised the empty shell "It has been…" The clash of steel cut her off. She whirled around and saw the man's sword extended inches from her shoulder. The sword however, had been stopped by blake, barely. Yang went straight for the offensive, raising her fist. She pulled the trigger and felt a uncontained explosion rattle her arm. She clutched it howling in pain. The noise of swords rattled in the background, and when she dare look she saw her gauntlet twisted and deformed. Burn marks ran across her arm where the shells had exploded. Her eyes began to burn with rage and she leapt at her enemy knocking Blake aside. She drove her fist full force into the man's chest, but found it insubstantial. As she passed through she felt cold rip open her shoulder and her right arm go limp. She howled again and collapsed from the pain radiating through her body.

Blake looked on wide eyed as blood sprayed from her friends shoulder across her face. The blood felt warm and the smell of burning flesh stung her nose, Yang's slight breathing filled her ears, and her opponent was gone again. She could barely smell him through the triage that assaulted her nose. She turned to face his general direction, guard up then two of him popped out of air and charge forward. She flipped backwards leaving a clone behind. The three shadows collided dissipating into nothing. Blake grew infuriated, how could she fight something she couldn't see? Then she saw the air begin to swirl in front of her. Her vision blurred beyond the point of recognition. Eventually she olly saw basic colors streaming into her vision. She began to panic, and swung blindly in this direction or that. Pain exploded in her right temple sending her sprawling across the broken stone. She vaguely felt stones tear open her flesh and a single color rushing towards her.

Scalic bent down to check their vitals. After all he didn't want blood on his hands. He sighed a sigh of relief, they were alive. He heard the scraping of rock to his left and spun towards it in attack stance. He lowered his guard as Nix emerged over the hill. She dragged two people bundles of their hair in her fists. She looked up and dropped the two sat down and put her weapon in front of her. She looked as if she was surrendering.

"What are you doing?" asked Scalic

"Look up and find out," Nix whispered almost so as not to be heard

Scalic looked up and cussed, a the cloth of an old man fluttered in the wind as he gazed out of the belly of a newly arrived bullhead. Scalic cast down his weapons and sat next to Nix in a similar position.

"Welp we're boned…" muttered Scalic

"Yep" said Nix simply

 **Not much to say other than Enjoy!**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Orion**

"Your an ass," Nix spat, "but, we shall deal with them."

"Why?" asked I but Nix had already stormed off. He looked at Cynthia, the only other person left. She let out a sigh while rubbing her forehead.

"She probably thinks that you lead them here on purpose." She paused before looking me in the eyes, "You didn't lead them here on purpose, did you?" she asked

"What?! No, why would I lead a group of girls back to my home?!" I yelled back. Cynthia let out a small smirk.

"What, are you afraid of girls or something?" She asked. I felt some blood rush up to my face.

"What are you kidding me?! Who in their right mind would be afraid of a group of teenage girls. Heh heh." I let out a nervous laugh while slowly backing up and looking away from Cynthia so she couldn't see my face. "Hey, waddya know there's two of them over there, I 'll go and cut them off. Seeyoulaterbye." I rushed the last part while rushing towards the scents of the two, probably Beacon students.

I let out a sigh while sitting down on a chunk of debris from a fallen house. I pulled out NightFall and grabbed a piece of flint from my pocket that I grabbed from my house earlier. I shifted NightFall into it's broadsword form and started to slowly sharpen it. When their scents got closer I pulled out my mask and put it on. I have to admit, with my mask on and slowly sharpening my sword makes quite the intimidating scene. When they finally arrived I looked at them from the edge of my field of view without moving my head so it looked like I was still looking down.

The first one was a scrawny looking guy with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans, sneakers, a black hoodie, and white armor over his chest and shoulders down to his elbows. He had a short sword and shield combo, but they didn't look like they shifted into anything, _'He must like old school weapons'_ I thought to myself. He looked like he was stuck between deciding whether he should be scared or confident.

The other person was the girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes I saw earlier when I was in Vale, the one looked like she was on a permanent sugar high. She was wearing a pink skirt, a white and black shirt with a small heart shape cut out in the middle of her chest above her breasts, pink gloves, and white high top sneakers. She was expertly twirling around a large war hammer like it was a toy. She was humming something that sounded like '∽I'm queen of the castle∽I'm queen of the castle∽' or is it '∽I'm going to kill you∽I'm going to kill you∽' I can't tell from here.

 _'From what I can see the guy is clearly the weak link out of the two and the girl seems to have enhanced strength. I should keep the girl at a distance while focusing on the guy first.'_ I thought to myself while I continued to sharpen 'NightFall' in it broadsword form. They continued to walk towards me until they stopped about 15 feet away from me. The guy nervously tightened his grip on his shield and sword while getting into a defensive stance while the girl stopped swinging her war hammer and was resting it over her shoulder. Her smile started to turn into a large grin.

"A-all right, we can do this the easy way o-or the hard way." Said the guy.

"How about the third option?" I asked while making my voice sound deeper. They tensed up before the guy decided to reply.

"A-and what would that be?" He asked. I let out a deep chuckle while dropping my piece of flint and slowly standing up. I looked up right into the guy's eyes. Then using my semblance to increase my speed past human limits, I vanished, or to be more precise, I ran at him so fast that to them I just dissapeared. I can only move this fast in short bursts and only in straight lines though. I raised my sword to stab at his shoulder so I could disable it.

"You die."

 **Jaune**

"A-and what would that be?" I asked while silently cursing myself for stuttering. It's not my fault the guy we are supposed to bring in is scary. I kept my shield up and ready incase he decided to try anything.

"You die." I didn't even have time to think when he was suddenly in front of me mid lunge, so I did the only thing I could and brought up my shield to block it. The moment his sword met my shield I felt a strong jolt or pulse of electricity run up through my arm and into my shoulder, but I had managed to block his attack. I jumped back to create some space between us when my arm suddenly went numb and I couldn't move it. I looked back our opponent just in time to see him narrowly dodge a hit from Nora's war hammer.

 **Orion**

I had to lean back before I could rush the guy again when the girls hammer came out of nowhere and left a small crater in the ground in front of me. _'I was right she does have enhanced strength or she has large reserves of aura to strengthen her swings.'_ I thought to myself while backflipping to avoid another swing, _'There's no way NightFall can block her swings without sustaining some damage.'_

"Don't let him touch you Nora. The moment he does he'll paralyze part of your body. Keep him at a distance." Yelled the guy. _'Damn, for being a little weak he has a good tactical mind.'_ The girl nodded while shifting her weapon into what looked like a grenade launcher and aiming at me. I let out a growl while running around her to avoid getting blown up, wait, is she firing pink explosives. Yes she is, huh I didn't know they made those. I shifted NightFall into its spear form and attached my chain to the end of the spear. I lined up my shot and threw my spear at my target. It flew right past the girl, missing her by mere inches.

"Ha ha can't touch dis!" She yelled.

"Who ever said I was aiming at you in the first place?" I asked. She panicked when she realised who I was aiming at and when she heard the sound of flesh being torn and her partner shouting out in pain.

"Jauney!" She yelled out and went to run to his side when I used my semblance and ran a non-lethal, but still painful, current of electricity down the chain which is still connected to my spear, which is also impaled in the blonde kids shoulder. He let out another scream of pain before he was shocked into unconsciousness. I yanked on the chain, tearing out of the boy's shoulder and into my outstretched hand. I shifted NightFall into its broadsword form and got into an offensive stance, while waiting for the girl to make her move. The girl froze when she saw her partner fall over. Then suddenly her aura exploded around her covering her in a pink glow. She gripped her war hammer tightly before turning around to look at me.

"You hurt Jauney, now I'm gonna BREAK YOUR LEGS!" She yelled before rushing at me faster that before. I was still faster than her but she wasn't giving me any opening to attack her with. I was too busy avoiding her ground shattering swings to effectively look for an opening. Now it was just a waiting game, who would give out first, me or her.

"Stand still so I can break your legs!" Yelled the girl while I backflipped away to dodge another crater making strike. The clearing we are fighting in was now covered in craters and chunks of broken buildings. I shifted NightFall in its spear form and knocked her incoming swing to the side and jabbed her left shoulder with my fist, paralyzing her entire left arm. She let out a yelp when I kicked the back of her right knee, knocking her down into a kneeling position. I the spearhead of NightFall against her throat.

"Now you have two options." I said while putting my right foot on her war hammer so she couldn't use it.

"You can take your friend over there, leave this town, and never comeback. Or I can pump enough electricity through your body that you die. Your choice." She looked at me and tried to glare at me. I say try because it came out as more of a pout.

She didn't answer me, she just continued to glare/pout at me. I was about to question her further when I heard a group of people approaching us. I looked over to find that it was Scalic, Nix, and Cynthia in cuffs standing in front of an old guy, the older blonde lady who threw a desk at me, the girl with black hair and red highlights, and a guy with black hair and a magenta strand. I did something stupid, I loosened my hold on NightFall causing the spear head to move away from the girl's neck. She must have noticed my momentary distraction cause she yanked her war hammer out from under my foot causing me to lose my balance. While is was trying to regain my balance she gripped her war hammer with her right hand and spun around building up force and pulled what looked like a trigger on her war hammer. I heard what sounded like a grenade being launched and her war hammer suddenly doubled in speed and most likely force as well. I didn't have time to bring up my guard or to move out of the way when her war hammer was already in my face.

"Oh shi-" I was cut off when I felt something impact my face with the force of raging boarbatusk. I heard and felt something crack and then everything went dark.

 **Cynthia**

"Seeyoulaterbye." Orion rushed out that last part and ran. I let out a small chuckle before walking in the only direction that nobody else had gone in. I walked for about 10 minutes before I ran into two people.

The first was a girl with black hair with red highlights and silver eyes, who looked to be 15 years old, she must be pretty good if she got into Beacon two years earlier. She is wearing a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings, as well as a red cloak. She was holding a large black and red scythe, that looked like it could fold into itself. She readied her scythe and had a determined look on her face.

The other person was a guy with black hair in a ponytail that reached his back as well as a magenta strand in it, he has magenta colored eyes and looked to be 17 years old. He is wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long sleeved tail coat, with black and gold trimmings and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He has light tan pants and black shoes as well. His weapons are two green automatic handguns with an extended clip and large blades that extend down from the front of the gun. He looked calm and collected but ready for anything at the same time.

"I don't suppose you two could turn around, walk away, and act like this never happened?" I asked them. The girl smiled while shaking her head and the boy just slowly shook his head.

"Please?" I tried asking again. They just continued to look at me. I sighed before pulling out Frost and shifting it into its bo staff form.

"Then don't blame me if you guys get hurt." I said before I brought Frost up to block a swing from the girl when she rushed at me leaving behind a trail of roses. _'Fast.'_ I thought before I pushed her away and went to swing at her legs before I spun Frost in front of me to block the bullets fired by the guy who had his pistols aimed at me. I focused my arua into Frost and slammed it against the ground causing a wave of ice to rush at the girl while simultaneously freezing the ground around us. The girl jumped back while the guy just backpedaled a little to avoid the ice. I didn't give them a chance to ready themselves before I rushed at the girl again. She reacted quickly and brought her scythe up to block my vertical swing but I stopped the initial swing and switched to a horizontal one sweeping her feet out from under her. I slammed Frost into her gut knocking the air out of her lungs leaving her in a coughing fit as she tried to regain her breathe. I kicked away her scythe before focusing my attention on the guy. He focus his aim on me again and started firing at me again. I spun Frost around a blocked his bullet while I ran at him. When I got close enough he stopped firing and tried to slash at me but I sidestepped his first couple of swings before I tried to sweep his legs out from under him. He saw what I was trying to do and jumped over the swing but in doing so he jumped right into my trap.

"Gotcha!" I shouted while pulling my left arm back, coating it with my aura, and punched at him. His eyes widened when he noticed my plan. He tried to dodge the punch by twisting his body but he was too slow, I ended up hitting him in his left arm. He flew back a few feet before landing on his feet. he tried to bring up his weapons but only his right arm moved. His left arm was encased in a block of ice from my punch. He looked down at his arm before focusing his attention on me again.

"So I'm guessing you semblance is ice?" he asked but it came out as more of a statement. I let out a small chuckle before shaking my head.

"Close, but no my semblance is not ice." I said while pointing at the ground. All of the ice from my earlier attack had melted and was currently forming a pool of water under him. I smirked while grabbing Frost with my left hand and clenching my right hand in a fist, while kneeling down on one leg.

"It's much more then that." I said while raising my right hand while it's still in a fist. He was pondering my words before he noticed the water under him. His eyes widened in panic but before he could react I slammed my fist in the ground causing a fist made of water to shoot up from underneath him. I winced when the hit connected. Why? Because I made a mistake when launching the attack, instead of hitting him in the chin in an uppercut, my attack launched up and slammed into his crotch. His eyes rolled up into his skull while he slowly fell forward.

"… why?' He managed to get out before he slammed face first into the ground. I let out a nervous chuckle while scratching the my cheek.

"I did say you guys were going to get hurt." I said. I sighed before looking back at the girl who was previously trying to get her breath back. She was staring at me with her jaw hanging open in shock.

"What? I warned you guys." I said while shifting Frost into its bow form. This knocked the girl out of her shock as she tried to grab her scythe that I had kicked away. I pulled the bowstring back and willed the moisture in the air to form an arrow out of water before freezing it. I shot the arrow at the girls cape, causing her to yelp when she was suddenly yanked back. I didn't give her a chance to get up because I shot arrows at her again. They didn't pierce her flesh they just caught her clothes pinning her to the ground. I slowly walked towards her and notched another frozen arrow, only this one was blunt, and pointed it at her forehead. The girl laughed nervously.

"I don't suppose you'll let us go and act like this never happened?" She asked. I only smiled and shook my head.

"Please?" She asked again. _'Wow deja vu.'_ I only pulled the arrow back. I was about to release the arrow when voice behind me interrupted my shot.

"Wait." I turned back to find that it was Scalic and Nix cuffed standing in front of an old guy and a middle aged woman with blonde hair. I looked at Scalic, then the old guy, and then back at Scalic.

"This is the old man you were telling me about last year isn't it?" I asked but it came out like a statement. Scalic just nodded. I let out a sigh before snapping my fingers causing all of the ice in the area to melt, including the arrows that I had fired at the girl. I shifted Frost into its compact form, which is basically a foot long rod, and handing it to the girl I had pinned to the ground. She gave me perplexed look before taking my weapon and going to grab her own. I walked over to the middle aged blonde lady and held out my hands for her to cuff them. She looked amused, like this had happened before, and placed the cuffs on my wrists. We were about to leave when the guy I had hit earlier in the crotch let out a pained groan. _'Oh yeah, almost forgot about him.'_

 **Orion**

I woke up face first in the ground. I was about to get up when several scents flowed through the air. Then I remembered why, I lost my previous fight. I sent out a discrete, non-lethal pulse of electricity out through the ground. It acted like a sonar, showing me that there were at least 9 people around me. Probably Nix, Scalic, Cynthia, the old guy, the middle aged blonde lady, the guy knocked out, the girl who knocked me out, the girl with black hair and red highlights, and the guy with a magenta strand of hair. They were talking but I was still somewhat out of it so I couldn't fully understand what they were saying.

"Well know that that's over I'm afraid you and your companions will still have to come with us." I think it was the old guy talking. They continued to talk but I wasn't paying attention. _'Is he arresting us? Is that why Nix, Scalic, and Cynthia were in cuffs without their weapons? I'm pretty sure I could get out of here if I used my semblance but I highly doubt I could the others out of here. Wait, why am I even thinking of helping them? I've known Nix a couple of days and Scalic and Cynthia even less, so why do I want to help them?'_ The others oblivious to my inner turmoil continued to talk.

"Even if I was to believe your companion over here isn't associated with the White Fang, as the only surviving person of this town then he will need to be questioned so we can figure out what happened here." This time it was a woman, maybe the middle aged blonde one. _'I can worry about this later. For now I just need to get away from these people, grab Alpha, and get out of this place.'_ I heard two people walking towards me.

"We can discuss the details about this later, for now I believe your companion is waking up, no, I believe has been awake for the majority of this discussion, haven't you?" The old guy spoke up again, and this time his question was directed at me. _'Shit!'_ I sent out another pulse to try and locate NightFall. There it is, only about 10 feet away, good. I activated my semblance causing my body to light up with silver electricity. I heard some of the people let out surprised gasp before I discarded all of the electricity around my body, basically sending out a large, non-lethal, paralyzing pulse of electricity. After that I rushed towards NightFall, grabbed it, shifted it into it compact form, and ran out of their like a bat out of hell, or maybe a wolf. I didn't bother to look back, just kept running until I reached the forest. _'I need to hurry up and grab Alpha, maybe some ammo as well.'_ I thought to myself while I kept running towards the surrounding forest.

 **Not much to say other than Enjoy!**

 **Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Orion**

It was a sad spectacle watching his friends, at least he thought so, be dragged away, most of which could destroy him in a fight. All by a grey haired old man who looked as if he had never even fought. In only a few minutes the entire party was onboard, those injured and otherwise. He stepped away, and walked a few steps, paused. _'God damn conscious.'_ he thought before turning around to run back to his house.

 **Nix**

Orion was a fool for running off, _'but at least he didn't get caught'_ she thought as she was shoved into her seat by the the red haired girl. She looked dejected as she sat near the front of the ship, cradling her smashed shield. The white haired one was carried by and laid near Pyrrha, as she was called. Scalic was shoved into a seat a few slots down by the girl in black. Cynthia was put in a seat across from him. The rest of the injured were brought on board. The boy in the tailcoat walked by with a bit of hobble, and Cynthia looked a bit guilty. The same face worn by Scalic as a Yellow haired girl was carried past. The last passenger boarded, the grey haired old man. He stood in the back observing the scene though small spectacles sitting on the point of his nose.

He walked down the aisle and stood in front of Nix. "If I remember" He said… and held out a cigar.

"You do," she said, "Ozpin," and slipped it in her mouth. The end lit up and began to gently smoke.

"Last time I saw you you were in a casket." Ozpin said

"Mmmm," she hummed, "I think you mean in the wilderness."

"Well, we couldn't find you or your body." he replied as he snatched the cigar out of her mouth and tossed it out of the window. Nix opened her mouth to protest, but saw Goodwitch leaving the cockpit and quickly shut it. She saw Goodwitch's nose twitch like a hound dog's before she knelt down to tend to the wounded. Ozpin turned back towards her, "Don't think I forgot about you," he muttered, "you were top of your year after all."

He turned away and walked off toward Scalic. Scalic looked as if he were excited and scared at the same time, and didn't know which he should be. They exchanged a few words and Scalic's face dropped, and his hair turned blue, of the deepest variety. She turned away to look at the rest of the people present. Goodwitch was hunched over a Yellow haired girl who looked in a bad way, the one with the red cape, Ruby she thought she heard, was cradling her weapon. The boy in the green tailcoat looked rather unhappy, and the one with orange hair was pouting at who knows what. The one dressed in black had her hand over her eyes and was wearing a grimace. The blond haired boy, had his hair up in static, and was cradling his shoulder. Occasionally a spark would arc to the walls.

She knew that vale was a good distance off and briefly considered jumping out of the open sides of the bullhead. However, she dismissed the thought knowing that she wouldn't make it far.

As she gazed out of the window the wind pulled at her hair and the Beacon clock tower rose from the horizon towards the sky. In only a few minutes the ship touched down. Nix remained seated as those wounded were raced off to the infirmary. Everyone who passed gave them scathing looks, _'as if we did something wrong'_ she thought before she was marched off. They were lead down the long walk to Beacon, the sun setting behind them. The noise of the city echoed up towards their party, a noise she missed. The three of them were put into an elevator. The floor lurched and upward they went, they looked at each other solemly, exchanging inexpressible words. The ding shattered the silence, and the doors whired open.

Ozpin stood behind his desk looking out over the school. "Welcome," he said quite plainly, "Scalic, Nix, Cynthia." and turned around looking at them over his spectacles. They stood their shuffling their feet while he studied them.

"You done quite a bit of damage… Weiss won't like the look of her new scar, Pyrrha won't stop clutching her shield, Ruby is still buffing out scratches on her weapon, You burnt Yang and her hair, Blake cannot see, Ren has no feeling in his right testicle, and Jaune cannot go near electrical appliances…" Ozpin finished the list and looked up.

"Actually, that last one wasn't us," Said Nix

" I noticed," Stated Ozpin, "So, where has your friend gone?"

"Oh, stop the questioning," Snapped Nix, "We are here to be punished! So give it to us already!"

"Mmmm, You three kicked my top students into next week," He paused, " I don't think i have reported this 'crime' yet. So, instead of putting you in jail, or otherwise, I think I will instate you all as advanced combat teachers." Their jaws had dropped, "Also I recommend you close those before a bug flies in. Also I believe I owe you, Nix and Scalic, some money."

"Hang on what?" Blutered out Scalic, "First you hire us on as teachers, then pay us? What happened to getting punished?"

"Well, you all showed remarkable talent in that fight, and such talent cannot go to waste. Also because you all killed many grimm in you time away. I can't let that detail slipp. Can I?" Again they stood slack jawed.

"So, let us see," Ozpin said matter of factly, " Scalic, for killing a S class grimm 15, 000 Lien." Scalic almost fainted.

"Nix, for general service to the kingdom, 12,000 Lien" Nix was staggered and quietly thought _'What kind of service? Must have been those grimm…'_

Ozpin approached the startled band, and dropped a key in Nix's, and Scalic's hands.

"You know what those are for," He said simply, "Now, go enjoy some dinner and a hot shower." he dismissed them all. As soon as the doors closed to the elevator he heaved a sigh. "I never thought I would see them again," He muttered

 **Nix**

She saw, or rather smelled the mess hall. Intoxicating aromas wafted from it open windows. She was glad that it wasn't a standard meal time, less awkward looks to deal with. Less muttering...

She pushed open the door and saw a table laden with food. It looked delicious, especially for someone who hadn't had a proper meal in years. There was a golden brown chicken, sizzling and popping. A variety of fruits and veggies, including her favorite, fire fruit. She straddled the bench and tore off a wing. She held it to her nose inhaling. The rich smell poured in, but nothing else. She tore into the leg, flavor exploded in her mouth and it mingled with her taste buds. It was bliss. All around that table similar reactions were had each humming in pleasure, eye closed enjoying every last bite.

Cynthia studied a fire fruit carefully, looking at its curve and the point it ended in. Finally she bit into it. Steam erupted from her mouth as she gasped for air, and grabbed for a cup.

"It's name is fire fruit for a reason," she said after many minutes of panic.

Once they were fat and happy they sat and talked, drifting from this to that, at ease. Nix sat, a cigar in her mouth, enjoying the fire in her lungs. Then Scalic passed to the next subject, Nix looked agitated by his comment, so before he could say another word she latched onto his nipples and began to twist. Scalic howled in pain trying to pry off her fingers. Cynthia, well, she just laughed.

 **Not much to say other than Enjoy!**

 **Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Orion**

 _'God damn conscious.'_ I thought to myself before turning around and running back to my house. I had no time to lose so I kicked my couch out of the way and punched in the code before yanking in the door, almost tearing it off the hinges in the process. I jumped down into my dark bunker before turning on the lights. I only managed to take a couple of steps before a dark blur tackled me. I looked up to see that it was Eclipse and he looked pissed.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LEFT ME DOWN HERE ALONE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" He barked out at me.

"Hehe sorry," I replied sheepishly while scratching the back of my head, "Anyway Nix, Scalic, and Cynthia got taken by some hunters from Beacon and I need to help them." I said while standing up and running over to my ammo stock.

"Who are Scalic and Cynthia?' Asked Eclipse who ran up beside me.

"Some … friends of mine along with Nix and I need to help them." I said after some hesitation, while reaching for some of my more deadly ammo.

"Friends? But you haven't been this close to anyone other than Mychael and the nice cookie lady you told me about." Asked Eclipse. I stopped before letting out a sigh.

"I don't know why but for some reason I … can't just leave them there to get arrested. Their the first people in a year who actually seemed to care if I was okay or not and just thinking about leaving them just doesn't sit right with me." I said before grabbing the last of my ammo and running over to the my computer and grabbing my scroll.

"Hey Alpha you there?" I asked out loud.

"Yes Creator. What can I do for you?" Asked Alpha, whose voice was feminine this time. Alpha switches between male, female, and a mix of both every now and then, but Alpha mostly goes with female. I don't know why.

"Can you upload your self into my scroll, we got some friends of mine to save and I could use your help?" I asked Alpha even though I already know she would help.

"I believe you already know the answer to that." She replied before she appeared on my scrolls screen.

"Okay let's go. Eclipse do you want to come or are going to watch over the house?" I asked while running over to the ladder leading up to my house.

"I'll come with you, I need to move before I go crazy." Replied Eclipse as he jumped up into my house after me. I closed the hatch and shoved my couch back over the hatch before running out of my house.

"So Orion, how exactly do you plan on getting their before they go to jail without blasting through your aura?" Asked Eclipse as I started running back into the forest towards Vale. I pulled out 'NightFall' and transforming it into it's spear form.

"Oh I have an idea." I said while giving off a wolfish smile and running my semblance through 'NightFall' causing it to spark with my signature silver electricity.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"I'm starting to think my idea wasn't that good!" I shouted while gripping 'NightFall' with both hands to stay on. The Beowolf kept trying to buck me off or trying to grab me and throw me off. Yes Beowolf. My grand idea was to hitch a ride on a Beowolf, using my semblance to control the muscle of the Beowolf. It doesn't require much electricity to manipulate the muscles of a living being but it does require a lot of concentration, especially if the being resist, like a Beowolf for instance. So here I am latched onto the back of a rampaging Beowolf trying to control its muscle movements. Yeah not one of my best ideas.

I finally managed to get control of the Beowolf by first paralyzing it before attempting to gain control of the limbs one at a time. I sat on the Beowolf's back trying to stop the world from spinning while still keeping the Beowolf under control. A few minutes later, after the world stopped spinning I tightened my grip on 'NightFall' before forcing the Beowolf forward towards Vale.

"Hold on. Where's Eclipse?" I asked out loud, while looking around the forest.

"Wait up Orion!" Shouted Eclipse as he ran out of the trees behind me.

"Where did you go?" I asked him while making the Beowolf sit down.

"Once you landed on the Beowolf it took off while trying to buck you off. I almost lost you several time trying to keep up." Replied Eclipse while he flopped down next to the Beowolf, "To be honest I didn't expect your plan, a bad plan at that, to actually work. Nice job."

"I didn't expect it to work either but here we are, so what do say we go rescue some friends?" I asked him while giving a fanged grin. Eclipse gave me a wolfish grin and nodded his head before getting up and running off towards Vale. I let out a laugh before making the Beowolf get and start running towards Vale behind Eclipse.

It took several hours to get to Beacon, or at least to the Emerald Forest behind Beacon. I looked around but I didn't find any stairs so I was stuck.

"How am I supposed to get up to Beacon without wasting too much time?" I asked out loud since Eclipse went to look around for a way up. I made the Beowolf sit down before paralysing it. I sat down on it's back while trying to think of a way up.

"Eclipse still isn't back and been about 30 minutes already." I said to the Beowolf not expecting an answer.

"Wait… what was that?" I asked out loud after hearing a faint noise in the background. I let out a stronger pulse of electricity to make sure the Beowolf stayed still, before closing my eyes. I drew in a large breath before letting it out. I completely shut off my other senses and focused solely on my hearing. The world went dark, I couldn't feel the Beowolf any more, I couldn't feel the wind on my skin, I could no longer smell the forest. I could only hear my own heart beat, the breathing of the Beowolf, the faint voices of Beacon students, the sound of someone screaming… wait! _'That sounds like,'_

"Scalic!" I shouted while jumping up. I grabbed NightFall, still in its spear form, and jabbed it into the Beowolf's back before forcing it to run towards the Beacon cliff. I don't have time to go around so I'll just have to go up. I made the Beowulf jump up before latching onto the Beacon cliff and start to climb up, at slow pace.

"Come on, I don't have time for this hurry up!" I shouted before running more electricity through the Beowolf forcing it to go faster.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" I was starting to run dangerous amounts of electricity through the Beowolf. Eventually the Beowolf will die if I don't make it.

I made it to the top of the cliff about five minutes later, but the Beowolf was on death's door, so I had to hurry. I could hear Scalic clearly this time, he was screaming in pain. _'Don't worry guys I'm on my way!'_ I thought to myself before forcing the Beowolf to run faster than it's body could handle. Scalic screams were getting louder the closer I got the main building of Beacon.

I saw a group of students standing near the building. I didn't want to cause any more trouble than was about to cause so I made the Beowolf jump over the group of students. When I was above them I couldn't help but smell a rabbit but I didn't know where. The students let out a gasp before running off somewhere, I wasn't paying attention. When the Beowolf landed I heard Scalic scream some more, so I forced a lethal amount of electricity through the Beowolf killing it but since Grim don't dissolve until a couple of moments after they die I still had at least a couple of seconds.

I was forcing the Beowolfs body way passed it natural limits, but I could see the tip of the Beowolfs tail start to dissolve. I singled out Scalic scream it was inside the building so I rammed the Beowolf through the wall of the building. I was inside a classroom of sorts so I just started making the Beowolf continue to bust through the walls of the building.

The Beowolf's leg dissolved causing it to trip and skid into one final wall breaking it. This was the room Scalic was in. I yanked out NightFall held it with both hands and charged with electricity. The Beowolf finished dissolving, leaving me standing in a pile of rubble. I was in a cafeteria and a small group of the students were staring at me. I looked over towards where Scalic's scent was, … only to find Cynthia sitting at a table with some food hanging out of her mouth and Scalic frozen in pain with Nix twisting his nipples. I stared at them while lowering 'NightFall'.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked out loud. Nobody spoke. Their was nothing but an awkward silence. I stood there for several seconds contemplating whether I should leave or slap some sense into the people I came here to 'rescue'. I sighed while putting 'NightFall' back into its compact form before attaching it to the back of my belt.

"You know what, screw it, I'm going ho-" I started only to be cut off when something shatters against the back of my skull.

"Hey! Who the he-" I began to shout while looking around, only to get cut off again when something else shatters against my head again.

"WHY-" I started while grabbing my head feeling the blood run down the back of it, only to see a cinder block fly into my face, breaking my nose in the process if the snapping sound and flare of pain meant anything.

"THE HELL-" Another block slammed into the side of my head causing everything to spin as well as the ringing that started up.

"IS NO ONE-" A fifth one it the other side of my head making the ringing worse and little black spots start to swim in my vision.

"HELPING ME!?" I finished only to see a large cinder block fill my vision before my entire face flared up with pain and then everything went dark.

"Ugh…" Was the only thing I managed to get out when I came to. My skull was throbbing and very time I attempted to move my head a small jolt of pain would flare through my head. I reached up to feel my nose only to find that it was fine, if not a little sore. I checked the back of my head as well only to find that it was fine.

"Huh, I'll have to thank whoever patched me up." I said out loud.

"Their will be no need for that young man, your injuries were only minor so your aura healed them. Though I must say, they healed much faster than I expected?" A voice spoke up.

"Oh really, I guess my sembla-" I froze mid-sentence and looked up to find that it was the old grey haired guy that had spoken, "Who the hell are you?" I asked a bit rudely.

"You will give Headmaster Ozpin the respect he deserves!" An angry female voice spoke up behind me. I whirled around to find myself face to face with that blonde lady who through a desk at me for no reason. Though I can't help but feel like I've met her before. She glared at me for couple of seconds before it finally clicked.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled while jumping up and latching onto the roof with my claws, "It's the mean scary witch lady!" To this day I will deny any claim that states I was shaking, uh uh, nope I wasn't shaking. The old man, Ozpin I believe, merely chuckled before taking a sip of the coffee cup that appeared in his hands somehow, and the scary lady was still glaring at me.

"Now now Glynda, I believe you've scared or guest here enough, I you be as so kind as to leave us alone for a while?" Ozpin asked the scary la- I mean Glynda who gave Ozpin a look that said 'Seriously' before sighing and walking out of the room. When she left I actually looked around the room I as in. It was a standard interrogation room with the one way glass behind Ozpin, a table in the middle, and two chairs. Ozpin wa in one while still sipping his coffee and the other was knocked over when I latched onto the roof.

"It's okay young man you can come down now." Ozpin said while hiding his chuckle behind his coffee mug.

"Are you sure the scary witch la-," I froze when I felt like someone was trying to glare holes into my head, " I mean Glynda, is gone?" I asked while letting out a breathe when I felt glare lessen.

"I am quite sure young man, now if you be so kind as to introduce yourself so we can talk?" I let out a sigh while letting go of the roof and flipping over mid air so I could land on my feet. _'I guess I don't have much of a choice.'_ I thought to myself before sighing and picking up the chair so I could sit in it.

"Name's Orion, Orion Knox Forsythe." I started, "So your Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, huh?"

"Indeed I am."

"So … am I going to jail or something?" I asked only for Ozpin for chuckle lightly.

"Well you did shock Jaune into unconsciousness, ride a Beowolf into my school, destroy several classrooms, break through several walls, and scare several of my students into thinking the Grimm were attacking." Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

"I regret nothing, but at the same time I feel like there's something else you want to talk about other than all the damage I did to your school."

"Indeed, when Glynda looked you up we had nothing but some papers from an orphanage in a small town that to our knowledge was destroyed several years ago. So I would like to ask you, what happened there and how are you still alive?" Ozpin's voice gained an edge when he asked. I stared at Ozpin for several seconds before letting out a sigh and slumping in my chair.

"Where do I begin?" I asked.

"Why don't you start from the beginning." Ozpin stated.

"I guess it all started back when I was a kid at the local orphanage, the caretakers and the local people didn't really have a good opinion about Faunus so while I wasn't abused by them, they did triple all the prices when I tried to buy stuff and openly glare at me in public. This continued until I was around eight and ran away from the orphanage. I resorted to stealing to survive and since I couldn't go to school I snuck into the library and started reading some the books so I could at least know how the world worked. Things went on like this for a while until I was 11 when everything just went to hell. A large pack of Grimm attacked. I was hiding in an abandoned house when it happened but the house caved in with me in it knocking me out. When I woke up the town was in ruins and no one was left alive and the Grimm were gone. I wandered around in the ruins for a couple of months before alone Beowolf wandered into town and attacked me. I tried to run but the Beowolf was too fast so with no other options left I grabbed a steel bar and tried to defend myself. I managed to wedge the bar under the grimms mask before tearing it off but after that I was too exhausted to do anything else. Right before the maskless grimm could finish me off a huntsman showed up and killed the grimm." I stopped to pull out 'NightFall' and started to tinker with it.

"After the grimm was killed the huntsman introduced himself as Mychael and said he was impressed with my skills especially since I was young and offered to to help train me. For the next four years me and Mychael trained non-stop day after day until he helped me make my weapon 'NightFall' when I was 15. For the next year we trained even harder now that I had my own weapon. Life was good until I turned 16, that's when everything went to hell again. A large group of mercenaries and bandits must have heard a rumor of the ruined town cause they showed up and started to scrap the town for useful parts. When they found us they attack, I managed to injury a few of them but Mychael … he … didn't make it. They must have know he was a huntsman because they all focused on him. When I saw him fall to the ground and didn't get up I pushed my semblance to it limits and," I hesitated and tried to cover it with a cough, " scared them away. I buried Mychael and his weapon with him. Then a couple of months later Nix stumbled upon the town ruins before we ran into each other, then Cynthia and Scalic showed up before you, the mean witch la-," I froze when I felt the glare again, " I mean Glynda, and you students showed up to arrest them. And that's that." I finished with my life's story before I put 'NightFall' away.

"Hmmm, I know you left out some stuff, but then again I can't expect you to tell me everything now can I." Ozpin said before he sipped some of his coffee, I'm surprise he still has some in his cup, it should be empty by now.

"Well duh, it's not like I'm gonna tell you everyth-" I was cut off when my stomach started growl which sounded like wolf growling, don't know why. Ozpin let out another chuckle before gesturing to the door.

"Why don't you go get something to eat before we continue."

"Okay." I said while getting up and walking towards the door. I stopped in front of the door before turning around.

"Hey Ozpin, I would appreciate it if you kept this between us."

"Don't worry young man, you have my word."

"Hehe, thanks old man." I said before opening the door only to come face to face with Nix, Cynthia, Scalic, Jauney, red riding hood, the orange haired one, the yellow haired one, the white haired one, the red haired one, the magenta strand one, the black haired one with a bow, and the mean witch la- I mean Glynda. I froze. I slammed the door shut before opening it again. They were still there but they look mildly annoyed. I slowly closed the door this time before looking back at Ozpin, who was trying to hide his grin behind his coffee mug.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret tunnel that leads to the mess hall would you?" I asked while trying to stay optimistic. Only to have that optimism crushed violently when Ozpin shook his head.

"Yeah, I thought so." I said while dropping my head and sagging my shoulders. Well only on thing left to do. I opened the door and raised my hand to stop the questions from starting.

"Now before you bombard me with questions at least let me introduce myself." I started, " My name if you don't know is Orion Kno- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?" I shouted while pointing at the hallway behind them. When they all jumped up and looked towards the empty hallway I rushed past them and ran start towards where I assumed the mess hall was if the scent I was following was anything to go by.

I was infact following the right scent when I found myself in front of the mess hall. Thankfully it was empty, mostly, there were four students in the back corner so I steered away from them and walked towards the food that they had out in a buffet style, nice.

I grabbed several plate before loading them up with all the meaty food I could fit on them. I walked over to a random table and set my food down before I started to devour all of the food at incredible rate. Mychael once asked how I haven't choked on my food before but I was to preoccupied with eating my food to answer. When I finished the first several plates I got up and went to get some more only for someone to grab my shoulder roughly and turn me around. The person holding my shoulder has burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He was wearing silver-gray armor with gold trim and the chestplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath his armor, he was wearing a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him.

"Yeah I was wondering why an animal like you was here?" The student asked in a gruff voice. I frowned at him.

"Oh, so you're on of 'those' people, huh?" I asked putting emphasis on 'those'. The student looked down at me with a frown before asking.

"What do you mean 'those' people?"

"People who are ignorant, arrogant, and racist dumbassess." I replied. The student didn't take kindly to my comment shoved me back before raising his fist in a threatening manner.

"Now you listen here you animal freak-" He started only for me to cut him off.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? I'd like to see you try." I heard the door to the mess hall open up, right before he sent his fist towards my face. I fell back right before his fist hit to make it not only look and for him feel like he hit me, but it only felt like a flick to me. Right before my back hit the ground I caught myself with my arms, pulled my feet up to my chest, and kicked out as hard as I could, striking his knees dead on. The mess went silent when a large crunching noise was heard before the student fell down, out before he hit the ground, with his knees bent an awkward angle. I slowly stood back up and looked towards the three other students who were with him, only to find them staring at me wide eyed with a little fear. I let out a small sigh before turning around on for a familiar voice to shout out,

"Finally!" Was all the warning I got before I engulfed in a large, bone crushing hug, and spun round like a ragdoll. I could feel my heat up when I felt something soft push up against my back but couldn't tell why."I've been wanting to do that forever after what he did to Jauney but Renny and everybody else said it was against the rules and to not do it, but then you came along and was all like 'BAM' and broke his legs!" I couldn't help but feel like I should know this voice. I turned my head around only to freeze in shock. I was face to face with the orange haired girl who looked to be on a permanent sugar high. Then that means … the soft things … pushed up against … my back are … her … her … her br-br-bre-bre-brea.

 _'TOO CLOSE TOOCLOSE TOOCLOSETOOCLOSETOOCLO-'_ Was I could think before I fain- I mean before I passed out from lack of sleep, yes lack of sleep.

"Ugh … what happened?" I asked out loud, not expecting to get a response.

"You fainted after Nora spun you around like a ragdoll." I jumped up raised my hands to fight only to stop when I saw, Jauney I think, laying a bed reading a comic, the black haired guy with a magenta strand reading a book on another bed, and the red haired girl sitting on a third bed sharpening her javelin looking weapon.

"Uh, who are you people?" I asked while sitting on the fourth and final bed.

"The name's Jaune, Jaune Arc." Oh so Jauney must be a nickname.

"Lie-Ren, but everyone just calls me Ren." The black haired boy with the Magenta strand said.

"Oh hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Nice to meet you." The red haired girl said. I looked around the room I was in to find that it was quite cozy, but something was bothering me.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are there four beds if their are only three of you?" I asked while looking around only to freeze when I felt someone grab my tail and start stroking it. My face lit up, my body refused to move, and as much as i'd hate to admit, it felt really good.

"Oh your tail is so soft and fluffy. It makes me want to curl up and sleep forever." the voice of the orange haired girl spoke up behind me. I was stuck unable to do anything as she continued to stoke my tail.

"Nora I think that's enough, you're scaring Orion." Ren spoke up when he saw my face.

"Okay." Nora said in a childish voice before letting go if my tail. The second she let go I bolted up and leapt under the closet bed, which happened to be the one I was on. Once I was under the bed I curled up into the fetal position and closed myself off from the world hoping this is was all just a bad dream.

 **Jaune**

"Do you think we should tell him that he's under Nora's bed?" I asked out loud when I saw Orion leap under Nora's bed. Ren and Pyrrha looked at each other before looking back at me.

"He'll be okay." They said simultaneously, while Nora continued to pout, probably do to the fact that she can't pet Orion's tail anymore.

"Okay." I said while shrugging before going back to my comic.

 **Eclipse**

"Finally … I … made it." I said out loud when I reached the top of the stairs. " I … should probably … go and find Orion … see if he's okay." I looked up in the skin to see that shattered moon was already up.

"On second thought … I'll tell him tomorrow." Was the last thing I said before collapsing on the ground and falling asleep.

 **Not much to say other than Enjoy!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
